googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cloudy176/Archive 2
__NOEDITSECTION____NONEWSECTIONLINK__ What the hell Really, Cloudy, what the hell? Wikia formating is weird! LittlePeng9 (talk) 09:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I just did some weird things with the CSS. (See also: ) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 09:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hero badge Have you a plan to reach this badge? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 15:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Well, certainly! Except that I'm going to a camp in a few days, and I may be inactive in that period. But I hope I could be active! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, you failed to reach this badge soon, since you omitted a few days. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 20:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Your last edit Thank you Captain Obvious! But really, is that necessary? LittlePeng9 (talk) 07:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :What namely could be necessary? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 20:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm back Well, I was supposed to be gone for another week, but I decided to come back early. That tuition was too hard for me. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Welcome back! Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Your Wikipedia account? Is this your Wikipedia account? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. You noticed that! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:18, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Ikosarakt1, do you have wikipedia account? JiawhienIsBackNoEvadeBlockOnceAgainIComeBack (talk) 08:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I remember that I made up the account there, but I abandoned it. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 18:28, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Guess what? I know a staff exact location.......... JiawhienIsBackNoEvadeBlockOnceAgainIComeBack (talk) 08:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) User Talk Page Do not delete all user talk pages. AarexTiao 15:04, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hey! Don't touch my fake deletion notice! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) what what the F is the deal with everyone editing your faketest pages FB100Z • talk • 00:47, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah. Faketest is quite popular these days. Still, their subdivisions must be related to googology (list of television shows are not). -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Something You said pentacthulhum is much larger than kungulus. The article is unclear and I'm really not convinced. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 18:25, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Look for example here: http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wythagoras/Extended_Cascading-E_Notation. Wythagoras (talk) 18:33, February 17, 2014 (UTC) yo what's kickin' in the republic of korea FB100Z • talk • 08:30, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Um... what? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:31, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Allow me to rephrase. FB100Z • talk • 08:36, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello How's it going? FB100Z • talk • 08:36, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :The sun is setting in South Korea. School restarted two days ago; soon, we have to prepare for our research papers required for graduation. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:38, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Heh, we're 17 hours behind you and it's past midnight. I should study for midterms and get some sleep. Hope you do well on the paper! FB100Z • talk • 08:54, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::The midterms is nigh! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:07, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Altitude U high?[King(2 [2 18){0}]] (talk) 12:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :The altitude of my house is not that high, but my school is on a higher place. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:07, April 5, 2014 (UTC) User Page Do not delete all user pages. ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:48, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Self-parody much? Names Is that so? Where I come from, most people would say similar things about "Bo Gyu Jeong" :P FB100Z • talk • 18:16, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Strange, but true. (Look at the first paragraph) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 00:56, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Well now I feel like an idiot for just finding out about this now ._______. FB100Z • talk • 08:47, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::and also we have no indication that Saibian is male. However, we've received no objections for using male pronouns all this time. FB100Z • talk • 09:07, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::How about ? It certainly appears that she is Sbiis Saibian's wife, as her user avatar is drawn in Sbiis Saibian's style. (It is very likely that her user avatar is drawn by Sbiis Saibian) Wythagoras (talk) 09:49, March 16, 2014 (UTC) DYWYPI? a blessed +SCG(13) partly eaten cockatrice corpse (weapon in hand) a blessed +Loader's Number cloak of magic resistance a blessed +TREE(3) pair of gloves 3^^^^3 blessed potions of holy water an uncursed scroll labeled QUABINGA BUKUWAHA FB100Z • talk • 16:27, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :That's Numberwang! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 00:17, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Croutonillion I removed all things which violates 2 and 3 part of guidelines, why you reverted it? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 11:17, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :This is supposed to be a gross parody of (mostly ill-defined) attempts of creating "the largest number". I think you are following guideline 2 and 3 too strongly. Also it isn't logical to assume that everything in BEAF up to a legion is well defined while FGH beyond e_0 is not. (And also, what about all those "repeat steps a to b" steps? Maybe it's too late to fix...) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:43, April 17, 2014 (UTC) cp4space Down to one cipher behind you. THE RACE IS ON you're.so. 09:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :o noez i need 8 moar cipherz to catch up King2218 (talk) 09:25, April 21, 2014 (UTC) arrows. you're.so. 07:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :up up down down left right left right -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:07, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Add part 2 of my number list to your template thing Because I started that part (goes up to 10^^^3 right now) WikiRigbyDude (talk) 17:32, June 13, 2014 (UTC)' Edit: how did I forget I could do that myself WikiRigbyDude (talk) 20:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC) New user pages :What? ! can't hear you. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 00:58, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :That's Numberwang! you're.so. 03:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Your birthday's 3 days after mine ....which makes you the second closest (month/day wise) to my birthday I have knowingly met online. First I've met is literally 2 days older than me. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 23:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Me and my little sister have the same birthday :) King2218 (talk) 23:55, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Holy shit, same for my brother (whose name FB100Z knows). WikiRigbyDude (talk) 01:02, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Me and your brother? King2218 (talk) 03:52, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Given a group of X people and a calendar with N days per year, what is the probability that there is at least one pair of people with birthdays at most D days apart? (Assume that every day on the calendar has an equal probability of being someone's birthday, which is not true in practice due to leap years.) you're.so. 02:55, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Probability will decay slower than the inverse of tetration anyways, respect to any of arguments. It's about inverse of exponentiation or so. ::More formally, my guess is f^{-1}_2(n) >\approx f(n) > f^{-1}_3(n) . Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 05:45, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Aghhh probabilities King2218 (talk) 06:01, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::@Iko that doesn't really tell us much. most growth rates from non-googology problems are slower than tetration. you're.so. 07:10, June 21, 2014 (UTC) about my website On my website's analytics, a lot of the views come from South Korea (you) and Russia (Iko), meaning you two seem to like visiting the websites. I have fans!!! (top 10 countries in order are USA (me, FBZ, Sbiis, many others), South Korea, Russia, Taiwan, Netherlands, Canada, Phillipines (King), Germany, Poland, Japan) WikiRigbyDude (talk) 23:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wait, who's from Taiwan, Canada, and Germany? King2218 (talk) 03:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::There's a German IP who edits here on-and-off. you're.so. 04:28, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Rotlink's edits Do you want to undo them? It is certainly doable, I think I can preform about 25~50 undos per minute. Wythagoras (talk) 15:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Rotlink has also been blocked on several Wikimedia wikis for being an unauthorized bot: https://tools.wmflabs.org/quentinv57-tools/tools/sulinfo.php?username=Rotlink&showblocks=1 --Ixfd64 (talk) 19:24, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I have time to kill. Thank God for rollback. you're.so. 20:55, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :By the way, if you continue to rollback, try this link: . When you rollback on that page, it marks the rolled back edit and your rollback as bot edits, preventing the clutter on recent changes. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 23:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Damn, didn't know that. Thanks. you're.so. 23:37, August 28, 2014 (UTC) vel lmao you're.so. 08:46, September 15, 2014 (UTC) cloudy cloudy ☁ I want more ⛅ 02:31, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: as for deleting "first comments", it's because he leaves "first comment" on his own posts. he can shit up his own comment sections as much as he likes. but i wouldn't consider it acceptable to do this to other people's posts, get my drift? anyways that's just, like, my opinion, man. it's vel 06:23, October 2, 2014 (UTC) : I mean the deletion of LittlePeng9's first comment on Magno's blog. Why was that deleted? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:41, October 2, 2014 (UTC) : edit: nevermind -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:44, October 2, 2014 (UTC) vel lmao it's vel 01:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) cloudy Complete page. ☁ I want more ⛅ 23:27, October 14, 2014 (UTC) contact hey cloudy is there a way i can contact you privately? it's vel 16:41, November 11, 2014 (UTC) O_o I'm in everywhere wait, everywhere? No reason to click here :) I will eat you Cloudy! (Wat this?) 08:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :what it's vel 07:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :: ::A user from another wiki where I am an administrator came here and just ate me. I am so screwed. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:15, December 9, 2014 (UTC) O_o O_o O_o Peeradon (talk) 08:20, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :seriously seriously seriously ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:25, December 9, 2014 (UTC) So apparently the system errors are no more. We are saved! (as far as it seems) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) come to chat come to chat IRC DBNNB stuff OH MY GOD! CLOUDY! In the "department of bubbly negatives whatever" big numbers thing, with BFDI and everything... I DID THAT 4 YEARS AGO! WHAT THE F#$! WAS I THINKING?! But, that's crazy! I was so stupid back then... :Oh wow. You are the writer of the BFDI-style big number lecture thingy? Just... wow. By the way, the page you created was a year and a half ago, and way back in 4 years there were only about 12 episodes of BFDI. Apparently you knew about Graham's number back then! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:56, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : :Well, sorta. I had only knew the name. I didn't even come close to knowing that Graham's Number was 3^(G(63))3 where G(63) = 3^(G(62))3 where G(62)..... \ :where G(2) = 3^(G(1))3 where G(1)= 3^^^^3 where that is 3^^^3^^^3 where 3^^^3 is 3^^3^^3 where 3^^3 us 3^3^3. :I don't even think I understood tetration. xXxFlipamenaxXx (talk) 08:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Actually, thanks for bringing it back, because, I got a Windows and lost by Mac file, so thank you! xXxFlipamenaxXx (talk) 12:59, December 22, 2014 (UTC) are you ok? -- ve 03:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately Cloudy just suffered yet another sanity outage, whose effects are mostly replicating someone else's behavior. This one appears to be caused by the fuck-offs you've given — some recent, and some not so — mostly in deletion reasons. Also his Page Down key is recovering from serious injury. -- So you think you can escape CloudyGirl671? (talk) 04:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :In reality, Cloudy is going on a trip to a ski resort, and bringing his computer with him so he can still contribute there. Wait, there was no point in writing that. -- So you think you can escape CloudyGirl671? (talk) 04:10, December 30, 2014 (UTC) irc? according to sbiis, you were on the irc today. is this your first time there? as far as i'm aware you're never on the irc. Cookiefonster (talk) 03:48, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :I've visited IRC a few times before (and registered the "cloudy352" nickname) but this is the first time I've spent there longer than a few seconds/minutes. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:33, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::how come you're so rarely on? Cookiefonster (talk) 22:18, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::He has been eaten some time ago, don't forget. LittlePeng9 (talk) 22:22, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::No, I'm no longer being eaten. I'm back and very much alive. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:38, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::At least on this wiki, anyway... -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 03:54, January 14, 2015 (UTC) irc i have been banned on the irc for a (month?) now. unban :SIGN YOUR FUCKING COMMENTS GOD DAMMIT Cookiefonster (talk) 18:56, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :I have no idea why you're asking Cloudy, and why you created an entirely new account to ask this, but yeah i just forgot to unban you sorry -- ve 21:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello Cloudy!!!!! I just created a Korean Googology Wiki (korean.googology.wikia.com) And can you help me? I'm very busy nowadays. It's OK to say no but please take a look! Antares 3^^^3 01:29, February 24, 2015 (UTC) BFDI lmao -- ve 08:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I did not think of a better April Fools idea for Googology Wiki :D -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:49, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::oh god what the fuck is this Cookiefonster (talk) 11:03, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::an inside joke with no context -- ve 20:00, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday Just a happy birthday to myself ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:45, April 6, 2015 (UTC) : Wythagoras (talk) 13:50, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::But Googology Wiki is not a social network! Or maybe it is... Who knows... ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Happy 6th of April! LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:56, April 6, 2015 (UTC) happy birthday Cookiefonster (talk) 20:24, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Explosion (I am Male. No, I'm actually...) By "explosion", do you mean this? —Preceding unsigned comment added by 99.185.0.100 (talk • ) :No, I was referring to the , which tells us if we can prove that some statement (such as me being male) is both true and false, then we can prove that everything is true and false! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 01:21, May 11, 2015 (UTC) What? I have the feeling that making this will get me bad reputation or ban, but: Edit profile This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. *06:01, July 23, 2015 Cloudy176 (Talk | contribs) deleted page User:Cloudy176 (vel) *12:19, December 30, 2014 Cloudy176 (Talk | contribs) restored page User:Cloudy176 (127 revisions restored: Skiing makes me feel a lot better) *03:38, December 30, 2014 Cloudy176 (Talk | contribs) deleted page User:Cloudy176 (fuck off) *10:53, September 23, 2014 Cloudy176 (Talk | contribs) restored page User:Cloudy176 (104 revisions restored: Please respect forum games) *10:52, September 23, 2014 Cloudy176 (Talk | contribs) deleted page User:Cloudy176 (vel) This page does not exist. Click here to create it! '-- From the googol and beyond -- 03:00, July 25, 2015 (UTC)' :Ha ha ha, I deleted my user page. Not actually. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually both, thanks to the principle of explosion. -- ve 05:13, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh my god. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:23, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Please restore my user page Please restore my user page. I'm sorry for being ill-defined and hurt the reputation of the wiki. From now on, I will try to make myself well-defined, or at least gain some significance. So please restore my user page. Please. Thank you. -- So you think you can escape CloudyGirl671? (talk) 15:35, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :OK. I restored your user page. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:46, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Just a question. I would like to know why you deleted my small contribution on the function list in a bit more detail. Please give me a brighter light on how I errored and how I can improove. Is it not yet considered "Canon"? If so, when and how could it be considered as such? Did I do something wrong by adding it to the list? Did I add it wrong? Your reply would help me very much. KthulhuHimself (talk) 10:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC)KthulhuHimself :Sorry, but we require articles (in the mainspace) to be properly sourced, by which a "proper source" means at least one source from a web page/book/whatever outside Googology Wiki. Original work is indeed allowed, but it needs an off-site source to be posted on the mainspace. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:01, October 12, 2015 (UTC) 27346df0659bd0328dee0462d294cdad -- ve 05:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Does this have to do with Bowers Exploding Array Function? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::0xbeaf -- ve 05:44, November 16, 2015 (UTC) something to add to your deleted googolisms here's BIGG FOOT. it would make a great addition to your list. Cookiefonster (talk) 20:42, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Although it might not fulfill the rules(?) of the BDG since it wasn't posted on its own article, I'll allow it. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:20, January 9, 2016 (UTC) lmao apparently our policies are looser than wikia's -- ve 06:55, January 10, 2016 (UTC) How do I make a notable page out of myself like how Aarex Tiaokhiao has? Jamiem2001 (talk) 21:18, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :You have to be notable first for that. With all due respect, 2 or 3 short pages on some -illions (which not all of them you invented) aren't enough for you to be notable. Maybe called Googology Noob (talk) 06:08, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :If it's any consolation, I'm not notable either. -- ve 08:22, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :So am I. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:23, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Note on why I'm here I thought I should let you know why I've been marking pages for deletion recently. It appears that a vandal who had been quiet for about a year decided to come back. His standard tactic is to flood a wiki with hundreds or thousands of pages that have nothing to do with the subject of the wiki. The block log here shows that four of the sockpuppet accounts I'm aware of have been blocked. The sad thing about this is that the reason why he had been quiet is because he created his own wiki and had stayed there. He was still adding the same kind of pages, but it was his wiki so that was allowed. Then he decided to go back out to other wikis and start vandalizing them in the same way as before, resulting in his account being blocked, so he's lost control of that wiki. Googology is one of his favorite subjects and that's why he came back here recently under both an account and as an anonymous user. As I indicated when I put the deletion notices on the pages, what he has been adding here was either vandalism, contained inappropriate sexual language/slurs, some racial slurs, or was nonsense or gibberish. I don't know how strict or relaxed you allow things to be here and I don't see anything in a policy about this, though it appears that at least one user got blocked when their username contained profanity. If you're going to allow people to play around, even if it ventures into these same territories, it might help if you set aside a separate area for everyone to do so instead of going into the "faketest" area under your user workspace. Some wikis will put "Fanon:" in front of the page name to indicate it's fan fiction, and that helps keep the playing around edits from the factual information. I will be checking this wiki on a regular basis since this person has proven they're the kind that doesn't give up their vandalism easily. I've been able to trace his vandalism back to 2012 in over three dozen confirmed or suspected sockpuppet accounts. I had hoped that when he made that other wiki, he had settled down, but that didn't happen. So, don't be surprised or alarmed if you see more edits by me here in the future that are marked in the edit summary as dealing with vandalism. I take the time to do research before I act, and hopefully that means people can trust that what I'm doing is a valid attempt to fix a problem that affects one or more wikis. If you have any questions about this, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:45, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :The IP user who created faketest/p10000, faketest/p20000 etc. appears to be unrelated to the recurring vandal you're talking about. While the recurring vandal added new (well-defined-ish) numbers to the "official" pages of the faketest lists (and sometimes edit mainspace articles) and uses the IP along with accounts, the IP user ( ) continuously created new pages containing pseudo-numeric gibberish, some containing severe profanity in their names, and uses the name "Ryan Brooke" frequently. :We decided to allow 94.173.159.27 do his doings (barring racial slurs), and just let him do what he want until some Wikia admins(?) decided to delete all those. For me, it was fun looking at the user and his shenanigans, however if that stuff is not allowed to be posted on Wikia as a whole, I wouldn't mind that much. :I have some more thoughts, but I should go to sleep now. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 17:02, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :User space is a free-for-all. We kept around that weirdo IP because we found the spectacle mildly amusing and we had no reason to delete his pages. If VSTF considers his "work" spam, that's a compelling enough reason. I would rather see him gone than continue this awkward dynamic with Staff and VSTF occasionally popping in to delete things while everyone around here shrugs their shoulders. :To everybody: 94.173.159.27 has been blocked. Please assist in marking his pages for deletion, and do not restore them. -- ve 18:22, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :If it was up to me I would've deleted all the pages and blocked the user from creating the huge nonsense. So thanks for doing that. EDIT: For elaboration, I thought from the start those pages should be deleted because they give the wiki a bad impression, making people perhaps think we're all about massive lists of literal nonsense. Cookiefonster (talk) 19:02, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so you were aware of what they were doing and hadn't considered it to be a big deal. The person I was speaking of has shown up under several ISPs across a couple of countries, so that's why I thought this newest IP was the same person. Like I said, he laid low and behaved himself for about a year, then just couldn't help himself and started vandalizing again. I may stick around, but I think I can leave this in your hands. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:31, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for your help, and sorry about the initial confusion. -- ve 22:49, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :I have deleted all subpages that were spam or nonsense and cascading protected the page. Wythagoras (talk) 07:50, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy late birthday Cloudy! Billicusp (talk) 14:36, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I didn't manage to add it to my talk page :) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:40, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, during April 6 (UTC), I was the only person who edited this wiki. This edit of yours was 7 minutes before that day, though. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:44, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Yargh, I guess my edit like 4 minutes into the day didn't count. Wikia merged them; it's annoying living where the day resets in the middle of my day. 22:02, April 7, 2016 (UTC) A question about publishing a notation Hi, Cloudy176. I've been working on a notation for several months now, which I really think is worthy of having its own article on the wiki. It is a notation I've introduced in several games on the XKCD forums, and which other googology wiki members (most notably Emlightened and Username5243, who were the ones who suggested I'll ask you about this) are using it regularly in those forums. It is, as far as I know, the only *continuous* googological notation in existence (currently going up to ω^3 in the FGH). It also has a few other unique features, such as being able to represent any number (up to ω^3-level) in the form xAn where x is a real number between 1 and 10, A is an English letter between E and P, and n is a positive integer (When the English letter is "E", the notation is identical to ordinary scientific notation). Of-course, given the rule change you've done on February 2016, I am prohibited from creating an article for this notation. But would it be okay for one of the other two users I've mentioned to create these articles and link to the XKCD forum as a reference? If not, what steps do I need to follow, for my notation to be published in your main wiki? Thanks PsiCubed (I'm new to this wiki thing, and I hope I signed this post correctly) EDITED TO ADD: For some reason my question was added to the "Happy Birthday" section instead of creating a new section. I'm sorry about that, and have no idea how to fix this. -- PsiCubed (talk) 21:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, your notation is the one described here. I'm not quite sure what you'll have to do to add your notation on the main space of this wiki; maybe discuss and get approval from multiple admins and experienced users? Anyway, your notation seems good! :Also, I changed the in the section title to to fix the section placement problem. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:34, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply, the positive feedback, and the edit. Yes, the link you've given is the notation I'm talking about (most of it, anyway). So, who are the admins here? I don't even know where to start or who to ask... And not many people here are more experienced users than yourself (judging from the stats on your page, which is - I imagine - the reason people have recommended that I speak to you about the matter). -- PsiCubed (talk) 12:59, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Try User:Vel!, User:LittlePeng9 and User:Cookiefonster. The last one isn't an admin, but considering he's the one who proposed the rule which prohibits additional original content on the mainspace, I think it'll be pretty good if he approves. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:21, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Out of request, here's what I said when PsiCubed emailed me: "If it's regularly used on the xkcd forums and devises new original ideas, I'd say go ahead. I came up with that rule mostly so people don't come up with thrown-together notations just to publish them on the wiki as many like to do." Cookiefonster (talk) 03:08, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, it seems that my notation is actually equivalent to a continuous version of BEAN (up to linear arrays). So maybe it isn't that noteworthy after all... PsiCubed (talk) 02:08, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Spam Attacks Today, an IP user called "199.15.233.162" or something created two spam pages. Both have website addresses followed by what seems like advertising for a product, but they might just lead to viruses of some kind (I have not checked). Plus, the pages seem to have nonsense names and are not doing anything related to big numbers. I think he should be punished, especially if he creates another page of this sort, but I'm not sure of the rules around here. But I do think he has no intention of helping this wiki, so I feel at least a short block is in order. Username5243 (talk) 19:39, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ☁ ☁ -- ve 04:07, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :�� -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:51, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::�� GoogleAarex2001 14:05, June 28, 2016 (UTC) (>•◡•)>☁ -- From the googol and beyond -- 19:13, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey Cloudy, I don't know if you saw my comment on your R numbers blog post, but I want to try to expand that system. Is it okay if I expand it using your names as a base? Thanks in advance! Username5243 (talk) 15:48, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, do whatever you want, and if you want, follow my tracks and incorporate names from other people's naming systems. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:10, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I'd rather get permission and copy than just copy straight away and have to remove because of plagiarizing... Username5243 (talk) ProfileTags script Hello! I see that you are using a old(er) version of a script I wrote a few years ago. This script has been massively updated! The new script allows all changes to tags to bypass the JavaScript Review process! If interested, please visit the Dev Wiki for information on how to install the new script.Rappy 17:54, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Oh right. I have found the new script from another wiki, and thinking when I should use here. This would help this wiki and another wiki where I'm an administrator. Although it appears that in another wiki an admin wrote some hateful things in the old script and it was actually approved... -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 03:26, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I think the range. s(10,100 }2) to s(10,100 }2), just like mine. ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:13, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Oh mine... AarexWikia04 (talk) 16:54, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Your userpage failed It your userpage template? AarexWikia04 - 10:27, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :It's just a parody of what appears when you try to import content from a Community Central page that doesn't exist. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:30, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion Add the Russian wiki to your list of links. Username5243 (talk) 14:45, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Done it. -- ? I want more ? 14:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Conway's pentapent Hello, Yesterday I had published a page to this wiki,called (Conway`s pentapent),but now I can see it has been deleted. I know,that the page was at a very early stage and had loads of things mising,but I am not very sure why it has been deleted.But then again I,myself am very new to this wiki and may not know some of the rules yet. So,can you please tell me what did I do wrong or not do,so I can do it better next time. Boboris02 (talk) 16:06, October 3, 2016 (UTC)Boboris02Boboris02 (talk) 16:06, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Your article has been deleted because of a lack of an external source. You can create a page about it as , or you can get an external source yourself (Google Sites, WordPress, etc.) and create the article with a link to your source. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:15, October 3, 2016 (UTC) And did I love Googology? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:05, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Categories How do I remove wrongly choosen categories under a wiki page?Boboris02 (talk) 18:07, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :You know how. AarexWikia04 - 00:02, October 18, 2016 (UTC) He clearly doesn't if he's asking the question, silly Aarex! Username5243 (talk) 00:27, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :If you're using the VisualEditor, you can remove categories by opening the menu at the left of the Cancel button, pick Categories, and choose the category you want to remove then click the trash icon on the upper right. Once you're done, press "Apply changes", then "Save page". :If you're using the classic rich-text editor, or the source editor but haven't disabled the category module through your preferences, you can remove categories by pressing the Edit button, and by using the category module on the right side of the page. :If you're using the source editor and disabled the category module, you can remove categories by pressing the Edit button, search for the Category:Category you want to remove line (normally at the bottom of the page), and by removing the line. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 09:25, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Small question As an admin, do you have the ability to install the Math extension to this wiki? LegionMammal978 (talk) 22:36, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :What do you mean by "Math extension"? Do you mean the extension that allows to render mathematical formulae? If so, I'm sure the extension is already installed on this wiki. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 09:02, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Whoops, didn't see it on the list :P LegionMammal978 (talk) 12:01, December 14, 2016 (UTC) splitting of category Higher array notation level And at last what about splitting of category Higher array notation level? There are 10500 Extended Cascading-E Numbers: 2289 numbers from epsilon up to phi(6,0), 1610 numbers - up to phi(w,0), 2861 numbers - up to phi(1,8,0), 2200 numbers - up to phi(4,0,0), 1540 numbers - up to phi(7,0,0). What should do? Mark all of them as belonging to category Higher array notation level or split this category as you proposed in your blogpost?--Denis Maksudov (talk) 12:25, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'd suggest splitting now would be a good choice. Also with all those xE^ numbers around, I think the category needs to be split into even more categories. I'll think about it later. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:09, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll do it in a few days' time. ARsygo (talk) 06:17, March 12, 2017 (UTC) As soon as I saw you edit your user page I knew what you have added there ayy lmao LittlePeng9 (talk) 16:42, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Approximations issue Excuse me, I need to ask you about the approx. in the article grand gralgathor (I am currently adding approx. in other notations in E^ articles. Can you correct some of the notations? ARsygo (talk) 08:03, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :BTW, thanks for rendering BEAF and Bird's array notation in grangol-carta-gralgathor article. I will continue adding approx. in other notations in hecato-gralgathor. Please leave a message in my talk page ASAP. ARsygo (talk) 13:57, February 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Replied on your talk page. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:16, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Same goes to Terrible tethriterator and Terrible terrible tethriterator. Can you fix the approx.??? ARsygo (talk) 07:06, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :I have many other things to do, such as patrolling new pages. Once I'm done with that, I'll go back to the xE^ pages and check the approximations one by one. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:30, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, thanks. ARsygo (talk) 09:04, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Numbers by Username5243 Dear, Cloudy, this is the list of numbers of Username5243 I missed, but still want to create pages for them. if you noticed that some of this numbers are equal to numbers for which pages already were done in this wikia, please let me know and I will do redirections for them in template. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Denis Maksudov (talk • ) 21:13, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :Replied on the linked talk page. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:42, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, Cloudy --Denis Maksudov (talk) 18:25, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Signature problems ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:11, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Wait did I put the signature before the text! Oops! ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:11, March 26, 2017 (UTC) !spoO No, another signature! (This is a tribute to a removed message in Talk:Zootzootplex.) Offensive word must be censored Just now, I edited the message in this talk page because it has some offensive words which I censored it. Do you agree with it? ARsygo (talk) 07:36, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :Well, in this wiki we keep offensive words, as long as they aren't in articles unless they're really needed (such as in Big Ass Number). I would rather leave that message alone. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 07:39, March 26, 2017 (UTC) More vandalism Apparently there are more vandalism! Can you block the vandaliser indefinitely and protect the vandalized title such as ddd??? ARsygo (talk) 10:54, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :And also, replace protection level for nonoogol to autoconfirmed user creation because I will coin that number in my web page (coming soon) ARsygo (talk) 23:09, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Changed the protection level. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 02:42, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday Apparently, I found out that you were born on April 6th, isn't it? Anyway, Happy birthday to you and happy and also fixing approx. in some of the xE^ number articles as well! ARsygo (talk) 13:30, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you. I feel pretty stressed right now due to homework. I should make myself feel better. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:01, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday!!! FOOT(BB(Rayo(TREE(googol)))) congratulations and best wishes!!!--Denis Maksudov (talk) 16:25, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Bappy Hirthday! LittlePeng9 (talk) 16:29, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Unexplained removal of extended prefixes Seriously? Why do you remove all the prefixes i added in (xenna-, daka-, etc.)! Those arent fake, those are made up by some people. Why did you remove them! 16:55, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Oh, and by the way you also deleted Double-. Could you please stop deleting everything i do on this wiki please, it is really bugging me so please stop. 17:04, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Because you need to add sources, 71.198.122.122 The above person it correct.Go read the wiki rules - you'll see everything has to have a source. The extended SI prefixes you added didn't have one, so cloudy removed them. If you can find a source Cloudy will not remove them. But since you have not found any source, they won't stay. (By the way, we have nothing against you personally. It's just that you aren't following the rules.) also beware: If you keep reverting Cloudy's (and my) edits to remove your prefixes, you'll have started an "edit war" which will get you blocked. Username5243 (talk) 15:04, May 20, 2017 (UTC) i'm sorry 12:12, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Also, how do you add a source? 12:13, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :If you are using VisualEditor, move the cursor to the location you want to add the source, click "Insert" then click "Reference". Type the name of the page in the box, click the link icon, then enter the URL of the source page. Click "Done", then click "Insert". :If you are using the source editor, type URL here) (insert page name here) on the location you want to add the source. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:12, May 27, 2017 (UTC)